1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and more specifically to a seat positioning system which will automatically move a predetermined seat such as the drivers's seat to a predetermined position without the need of manual operation of push buttons and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently it is has been proposed to provide vehicles with seat positioning control systems which are able to move a driver's seat to one of a plurality of pre-memorized positions. One example of such an arrangement is disclosed in JP-A-58-33569.
Such systems are inevitably provided with a control console via which the seat position and the like can be effected. A console of this nature is shown in FIG. 9. This unit includes a plurality of position selection buttons 1' to 4' the first of which is usually used by the vehicle owner and/or most frequent user of the vehicle; a set button 5' which can be used to set new position data into the memory of the system; a cancel button 6' which can used to clear previously memorized data from the memory of the system, a slide switch 7' which can used to move the seat backwards and forwards in order to achieve a new seat position and a lift switch 8' which can be used to raise and lower the set to achieve a preferred elevation.
However, these systems have suffered from the drawback that the driver once having entered the vehicle is required to manually operate at least one of the buttons or switches on the control console in order to achieve the desired seat position.